Guest Speakers
by Spanx
Summary: Carmelita is ordered to go talk to students at a local school, and all goes well until a certain raccoon shows up. This story is a one-shot to prepare me for my upcoming story. (Had to be re-uploaded due to errors)


**Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox in: 7****th**** grade**

**By Spanx**

**9:30 am, El Rancho Camelot Middle School**

"Alright class, everybody return to your seats!" yelled Mrs. Brewster over the loud commotion going on in the class, the 19 students complied and sat at their assigned desks and remained silent, awaiting instruction from their teacher "Good, now," started Mrs. Brewster

She turned and started to erase the whiteboard under a magnet which read 'Agenda'. "Today, we have a guest speaker in the classroom, so act on your best behavior for Inspector Fox" she continued, she turned around and waved to the back of the class room

Carmelita M. Fox had taken a seat at the back of the classroom, and was now standing up, making her way to the front.

"Inspector" Mrs. Brewster nodded and moved back over to her desk in the front corner of the room. Carmelita took her new place standing in front of the room "Hello students!" Carmelita greeted merrily. She seemed to be in a very good mood

"Hello Inspector Fox" said the class in unison. She nodded "Please, you can call me Carmelita" she replied, holding her hands in front of her innocently "Hello Carmelita" they corrected

"Well, as you already know, I am an Inspector at Interpol and currently work at the local police precinct. I was given this time off this morning to come and talk to all of you about my job and what it's like working as an officer of the law" Carmelita explained, she smiled at how the children all seemed to be interested

"Now, before we start, do any of you have family on the force?" asked Carmelita, only one hand had raised "My uncle Winthrop works at your same building" Carmelita smiled

"Ah, I know I've heard that name somewhere" she replied, scratching her chin "I thought you guys were friends, he has pictures of you sleeping on your desk at your work" he continued.

Carmelita figured who the student was talking about and shivered at that comment "Right, uh, really? Nobody else?"

Another hand stood up in the back corner of the classroom, near the window

"Yeah, my girlfriend works their" said the familiar voice, Carmelita gasped "Cooper!" as she reached for her shock pistol. She then ran her hand down her face as she remembered the security at the front of the school had taken it before she was allowed to enter.

"And who are you?" asked Mrs. Brewster, confused as she had not seen him enter

Carmelita knew it'd probably be better not to explain that there was a dangerous criminal in the classroom, but Sly soon made that clear him self

"14 prior arrest, no convictions, Sly Cooper at your service" The children clapped as he took a bow at the front of the classroom, standing next to Carmelita

"Excuse me, you brought a criminal into the school?!" asked Mrs. Brewster. Sly was about to say something but Carmelita jabbed his side

"Former criminal, uh, the chief cleared him and the state declared him safe to enter the school" she lied, trying to keep it under control

"What purpose does this hold?" asked Mrs. Brewster, "Well, he's an ex-criminal who has turned his ways and became a police informant" Carmelita lied again "But, do you mind if I talk to him in the hallway for a moment" she asked

Mrs. Brewster sighed "Sure, children take out your note books and do todays warm-ups, or don't, whatever" she turned back to Sly and Carmelita "They'll be done in 5"

"Thank you, we'll just be a moment" said Carmelita, pulling Sly by the collar into the hallway and shutting the door behind her "Might as well take 5" Mrs. Brewster said to herself, rolling her eyes and continuing to grade papers

"Just what in the _**hell**_ do you think you are doing here!?" she whispered loudly, as not to disturb any nearby classrooms, he broke her hold and kissed her hand "I missed you too" he said

"This is a middle school Cooper! You can't be here!" her voice started to get louder, Sly chuckled at the sound of her Spanish accent as it grew angrier

"Oh come on, I just wanted to see you" he replied as she snatched her hand back "Leave now" she demanded "And you're lucky I don't arrest you right here and now!" Sly chuckled, "You can't anyway, they took your handcuffs and your gun" she nodded

"I'm an Inspector for god sake…where is your cane, anyhow" she asked

"What, you think I'd bring weapons into a school? Please Carmelita" he leaned against the wall outside the door "C'mon, let me stay" Sly put his hands together and begged

"No! You're a criminal and a liar!" she argued, but Sly put his gloved hand up at her

"Hey, you're the one who told them I was an informant"

"I couldn't tell them there was an international thief in the classroom!" she grabbed him by his shirt and brought him nose to nose

"Careful, if the principal sees this, we'll get detention"

"You listen to me, Cooper, I'll let you go back in, but you're an informant, not a criminal, you hear me?" Sly shrugged. Carmelita shook him "Do you hear me?" she asked again, more angrily

"Fine, fine" Carmelita let go of him and brushed off her shirt with her hands before facing back to Sly

"I…missed you too" she said quietly, before opening back the door to the class room

"Oh, look who's back in…6 minutes. Hey class, apparently a moment turned into 1 more minute than it took you to do your warm ups" Mrs. Brewster seemed annoyed, but sounded cheery

"I'm sorry, we'll continue now" Carmelita apologized

"Oh, by all means" Mrs. Brewster leaned forward and rested on her elbows "It's not like these kids have other classes to go to today" she continued.

"Ok…ahem, well, this is Mr. Cooper" Sly tipped his hat "He used to be a low-life thief"

"Actually, part of a group of thieves" he corrected, leaning back against the whiteboard "Me, Bentley, and Mur-" Carmelita shot him a nasty look

"Look at him now, he's a pathetic, washed up informant incapable of being a licensed officer due to his criminal past"

"OoooH" said the class in unison "Burn" said one student

"Why are you so mean to your boyfriend?" asked one little rabbit girl in the front row; Sly nodded his head "Yeah" added the rest of the class

"Ok, 1. He is NOT my boyfriend, 2. –"

As Carmelita was listing things off with her fingers, Sly went over to one child sitting at the far end of the class and whispered something into his ear

"Calm down Carmelita, it was just an innocent question" Sly interrupted, getting a few claps from the students

"And what do you know about innocent, you pathetic thief!" Carmelita shot back, crossing her arms to the cheering from the girls in the class

"Don't listen to her kids, half of her convictions were captured by her _after_ I got to them"

"You think I needed you to catch a few alligators and frogs?" asked Carmelita, crossing her arms

"No, but I sure speeded up your process, _Inspector_" Sly turned to face the class "Is a criminal a criminal if he uses his talents to get back at real criminals?" The class shook their heads

"And-" Sly started, but was interrupted by a little squirrel girl

"Even if you do, you need to listen to your girlfriend!" she argued; Carmelita tilted her head, and smiled at Sly

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that he helps her, and doesn't make it worst" argued another student, receiving some nods from the class

"Wow, turn up the heat!" cheered Sly

"And look at him now, so childish" Sly chuckled and walked back to her side "Calm down, 'Inspector'," he laughed, to which she gritted her teeth "It's like you're some kind of giant 'man-child', you kno-" she started

By now the whole class were choosing sides and cheering behind every argument between the two

"QUIET!" demanded Mrs. Brewster, Both Carmelita and Sly straightened up and faced her

"Look, we still have 30 minutes left in this period, why don't you two just, I don't know, tell the class about a day in the life of a cop, and a, uh, whatever it is you are"

"Um, ok" said Carmelita "Well, here's a more recent one, a few weeks ago. I was at a bank in the United States, Columbia, South Carolina to be exact….

(********)

"I'm still not sure why you're here" said Officer Zahn, Him and Carmelita were standing outside of a Bank of America, the streets were blocked off with cop cars and camera crews were outside trying to get comment

"This robbery fits the MO of one of my cases" said Carmelita, writing something down on a notepad

"Oh yeah, and who's your '_case_'?" asked Officer Zahn, heavy sarcasm in his voice

Not taking her eyes off the notepad "Sly Cooper" she answered

(********)

"Wait, aren't you Sly Cooper?" asked one student, interrupting the story and pointing to Sly

"Um, to protect the identity of the suspect, we like to use aliases when-" Carmelita was cut short when Mrs. Brewster stepped in

Mrs. Brewster put her face in her palms "Ugh, she didn't ask for a lecture" she said dryly "Continue"

"Ok, where was I…"

(********)

"Look around, no alarms tripped, not caught on camera, and I looked over your evidence, which was just this one card, which is clearly his trail" Carmelita explained

"You people over there in _France_ ever hear of a copycat?"

"You people here ever hear of a toothbrush?" she shot back, covering her nose

Zahn looked down and huffed into his hand to check his breath

"So" Carmelita put her notepad into her jacket pocket "Are you going to let me into the crime scene?"

Zahn hesitantly waved over to an officer waiting by the doors of the bank, who nodded his head

"Right this way" He started to walk towards the bank; Carmelita followed behind

As they walked up the steps and neared the door, another officer waved Zahn to come assist the crowd "Just let her in, I've got to go handle this" the officer at the door nodded, and let Carmelita step into the lobby of the empty bank alone.

As soon as she stepped in, the heavily dimmed lights flicked on by themselves, revealing an almost dungeon looking room with a golden throne sitting atop a mountain of cash, on either side of the chair there were white tigers

Sitting atop the throne was a shadowed figure, twirling a cane in the air and looking down

"Cooper" Carmelita brandished her shock pistol and took aim; the figure lifted his head to reveal himself as Sly Cooper

"So glad you could join me" he replied; He hopped off the throne and landed less than 10 feet away from Carmelita

"You're going down, Cooper" she continued, placing her finger on the trigger. As she was about to pull the trigger, Sly held his hand out, and the pistol flew out of her grip and into his. He then tossed it behind him

"Rex!" he shouted at one of the tigers, who jumped up to eat it in one bite

"If it's a fight you want…" Carmelita started; she pulled the handle of a sword out of her jacket

"Oh, I do" Sly replied, pulling out his own

Suddenly, beams of green and red light shot out of the handles and Sly lunged toe to toe with Carmelita

He swung the first strike; Carmelita ducked and swung her sabre for his feet, causing him to jump backwards a few feet

(********)

"Nuh-uh that didn't happen!" protested one of the students

At some point, Sly had taken the story over; Carmelita had her face hidden in her hand, leaning against the whiteboard, and the teacher was actually asleep

"What's your name, kid?" asked Sly

"Steven" he answered. Sly scratched his chin "Interesting theory, Steven, care to prove it?"

"That's from that old movie, Star Wars!" he responded, Sly rolled his eyes "Star Wars is not old" he argued, placing his hands on the students desk

"Sly, If you're finished here" said Carmelita; Sly nodded and crossed his arms, giving Steven a stare

"Alright then" Carmelita pushed herself off the whiteboard and clasped her hands together

(********)

_Alright Cooper, let me know you were here_ Carmelita thought to herself as she entered the lobby of the bank. The bank was empty, and the vault door (located behind the bulletproof glass windows where the tellers are supposed to stand) was slung wide opened, and it was also empty

She walked into the vault, her hand readied next to her shock pistol just in case

It became apparent as she entered that this was definitely the work of Sly and his gang. The vault door locks were completely controlled by top-notch electronics, and even if those were disabled, it would only disengage the locks. Otherwise, the door was still 3-foot thick steel, and would require something with massive force to open it

_The electronics could be handled by that turtle, and it could be pushed open by the pink one. _

"Everything lookin' like it's that _case_ of yours doin'?" asked Charlie, another officer who had walked in the vault

"I have a pretty good image about how this went down" Carmelita replied

_(The following is a reenactment, and may or may not be conclusive. But, it is most likely correct. There's no way of knowing for sure. Yet.)_

"Aaaand, there we go" Sly dropped into the vacant lobby of the bank, and quickly jumped behind a desk "Cut the cameras, Bentley"

"I'm on it!" Sly heard from his earpiece

(********)

Bentley wheeled around to the back alleyway of the bank, where there was a single, small outlet box

"Just give me a few moments"

Bentley pulled a small device out of his bag and, using the arms of his chair, placed the device on the lock attached to the box. As the arm retracted, Sparks started to fly making little-to-no noise

"Alright…" Bentley whispered to himself as the lock fell to the ground and shattered into dust. The arms of the chair then opened the door to the small compartment, inside there were five cable wires that ran into the building

Bentley took out small, black box with a single joystick on it. He pushed the joystick forward and a small, metallic arm exited the device and into the box. Instead of latching onto those wires, he went through the tube the wires were running through and continued until reaching an open space where the cabled were hooked into a motherboard.

"Steady" He whispered again. The arm of his device clamped onto one of the wires. Bentley then pulled up his IPhone and suddenly 5 camera angles popped up on the screen.

"Alright, Sly, just one more little…" hitting a single button, the view of each camera turned to black

(********)

"You're alright to move freely, but hurry Sly!" Bentley warned

"Are the doors to the bank unlocked?" Sly ran to the emergency exit at the back of the bank "I need to know if this fire alarm will sound

"…." Sly awaited Bentley's response "There, open it and let Murray in. But Sly, you need to hurry, a cleanup crew is supposed to come in at 4:00 am sharp!"

"What kind of cleanup crew comes in at 4:00 in the morning?" "They need to get there before the bank opens"

"Right, well, I'll be fast" Sly pushed open the emergency exit and Murray came crashing in "I'm here when you need me most!" cheered Murray, flexing his muscles as he entered

Sly and Murray quickly ran over to the vault door "Bentley, it's 3:30, is this thing unlocked?"

More silence from Bentley's end "Bentley!" Sly called "There! The doors open! Quick!"

"This mere door is of no match to 'The Murray''; Step back buddy!" Sly complied and stepped a few feet back "Bring it on!" Murray taunted before crashing into the door with all his strength. While he was doing that, Sly found his way over to a computer located in one of the offices

"Hey, Bentley, you know if I can maybe start some kind of account here for Carmelita?" he asked

"I suppose, why?" asked Bentley

"You know, maybe I'll start one up and throw some cash in their, for it to build up"

A few minutes after typing through and making an account at the bank, Sly went to the front window overlooking the 2-lane road

"Uh, Bentley, there's a problem" Sly had deep worry in his voice "The cleaning crew is out front!"

"What!?"

"They must've come early, you have to do something!" said Sly

"Leave them to me, Sly"

(********)

"Let's just hurry, the latest Breaking Bad comes on at 7:00" said one of the 4 cleaners

"Excuse me!" Bentley had wheeled to the front of the bank and stopped in front of the cleaners, who did not look to be in a talkative mood "Get out of our way, please" said the leading armadillo, trying to walk past him. Bentley stopped him in his tracks

"Wait! You can't go in there!" the armadillo rolled his eyes "And why not?" because, there is an…outbreak…of…rats!" he continued

"Look, buddy, are you going to keep wasting our time?" asked another cleaner who had just hopped out of the van, who was a rat

"Wait!" Bentley looked around frantically, when a public bathroom across the street caught his attention "My wife…she's giving birth!" he cried. The leading cleaner raised an eyebrow

"What? Where?" he asked worriedly, "There! In the bathroom across the street! I couldn't get her to a hospital…I…I could see the head!" he yelled

"Quick, we've got to go help her!" Bentley continued, darting across the street to the bathroom, the cleaners quickly followed suit

Busting into the bathroom, they looked around confused "Well, where is she?" asked the armadillo "And where did that turtle go?" the rat asked "Probably just looking to waste our time" said another armadillo, walking to the door. Pushing on it, he found that it would not budge

"Hey! Let us out of here! HEY!" He screamed, banging on the door

(********)

"And by the time someone came along to open the door, we'd been long gone" finished Sly, who had again taken over the story. Carmelita's mouth was gaping open

"You little…conniving thief!" yelled Carmelita as she threw his hands behind his back and pushed him against the whiteboard "Hey, you already knew it was me!" argued Sly, breaking from her hold and hugging her close to him to try and stop the fighting

"You made me an account with stolen money!" she screamed, pushing away

"Not even the cleanest cop could turn down 2 million!" argued Sly, dodging a quick kick meant for his face

"You're under arrest!" she yelled back, jumping onto his back, holding him in a choke hold

"Huh! What?" mumbled Mrs. Brewster as she awoke to the sound of cheering kids to see Sly and Carmelita wrestling at the front of the class "You've got to be kidding me…" she said to herself

(********)

Sly and Carmelita were both sitting on a bench outside of Principal Rogan's office in the main lobby of the school. Both silent as the teachers on break were running papers and administrators were talking to parents. Sly looked over to Carmelita

"You know, I'm normally more…noble, but this is your fault" he said. The vixen shot him an angry look, but it soon turned into a smile as she started to laugh

"I can't believe you, Sly" she continued laughing "Am I still under arrest?" he asked

"Not this time, but I'm going to bring you in one day, one day soon" she warned

"I'm only getting off because they haven't given you back your gun or handcuffs yet" he said knowingly. She looked back over to him "Just don't let me catch you in the parking lot after we get out of the principal's office" she warned

"Hey, you the two fighting in the class room?" asked a porcupine who had poked his head out of the principal's office; Sly and Carmelita nodded shamefully

"Seriously? I mean, what are you guy's, like 20 or something? Grow up and get out of my school" he demanded angrily, entering back into his office and shutting the door

Sly looked over to Carmelita and shrugged, "Well, you heard him"

Carmelita looked back to him, but said nothing

(********)

"So" started Carmelita as she holstered her shock pistol while the two walked out the front of the school

"Yeah?" asked Sly, looking over to her to finish her statement

"When we were in the classroom, what'd you tell that kid?" she asked, pushing a few locks of hair from her face

"Oh!" Sly turned around a whirled his finger in the air "Thanks for reminding me!" Carmelita turned to the direction he was staring, and hanging out the large window of the classroom they had come from were 19 children (excluding Mrs. Brewster) waving goodbye to them

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" the children cheered

Carmelita turned back to face Sly and pulled out her pistol

"Not even in your dreams, Cooper!" she yelled, taking aim

"Nice talking with you kids, but" Sly ducked to dodge a blast "Gotta run!"

The children in the class watched as Carmelita ran after Sly in attempts to catch him, but soon lost sight of them and returned to their seats, when Mrs. Brewster turned to them

"Now you see why we tell you to stay in school" she said before the bell rang, signaling the next class to begin

(********)

**I do not own Sly Cooper or anything affiliated, nope that belongs to SONY and SANZARU. I am not those places. I do own the computer I used to type this story, though**

**Oh yeah, and this story was made as a one shot to prepare me for my upcoming story**

**Had to re-upload due to some errors**


End file.
